The Cullens Get a Dog
by Lizzie123
Summary: Bella's "28th" birthday is coming up and Alice, Rose, Renesme, Esme, and Carlisle are all in on planning a birthday bash for Bella. What will be her presents? What happened to the rest of the guys? Who will be at the party? Is there a surprise guest? READ


The Cullen's Get a Dog

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Edward tell everyone that they really shouldn't do anything for my birthday," I tell my husband while we are hunting. I had already caught a deer. Yummy! One of my favorites. I had also spotted a mountain lion, but knowing it was Edward's favorite I let him have it. "So why in the hell must I be tortured by a birthday party?? I mean seriously. Everyone knows I hate making a big deal of my birthday. And anyway, I am a vampire now. I don't want to put up with my birthday considering I am not getting any older."

"I know love, but please just deal with it for my sisters sake. They love shopping for parties and they love planning parties."

"So why don't they just become party planners for other people??" I asked my gorgeous husband who was sparkly because we were both in the sun at that moment. The sun had just come out so we decided to sit in it for a second.

"They probably could but who in their right mind would hire girls who looked like they were in their late teens or early 20s??"

"Lets just hunt."

We hunted for another hour or so, I had gotten in a good run and I caught two more deer. I was happy now.

When we finally arrived home, Alice was waiting for us so she could beg me until I broke about the party. Esmé was interested as well. She wanted to help with whatever she could. This could be interesting…

Esmé POV

I was so excited because Alice had been planning some sort of party for Bella but she knew that Bella would never go through with this plan. Thankfully, she did, and I was let in on the planning along with my Carlisle. Unfortunately, he was at work today but would be home soon enough so I could tell him of this.

Even though Bella would be turning 28 today, she was still only looking 18. Where has the time gone since she had been transformed?? I remember the day like it was yesterday. And I am SO happy that we have Renesme around to keep us all company. She is so cute and so much fun to hang out with. I know Rosalie and Alice just adore giving her makeovers and dress ups.

Renesme, we thought, should be involved in the planning of a party for her own mother considering she would be able to know what exactly to do for Bella.

After hours of going over the plans with Rosalie, Alice, and Renesme, my Carlisle came home from the hospital. I hate it when he's gone. It has always made me sad. Especially when he is on business trips. That is hard on me.

With Carlisle up to date on what we were doing, the two of us hung out upstairs and watched a few movies. Since Carlisle had had a long day and needed some rest and I just wanted to lie in bed and cuddle up into my Carlisle's chest.

I drifted off into my own world and began thinking for a while in a different world. It seemed much more peaceful.

Carlisle's POV

I was worn out from a long day of work as I drove home in my incredible black Mercedes. Making plans in my head of exactly what would happen when I got home wasn't an easy feat. I should have just watched the road but oh well!!! I really don't mind. It doesn't matter to me.

When I pulled into the car I saw my wife followed by Alice and Rosalie running at me with plans of a birthday party they are throwing for Bella. It sounded like fun and apparently I was somehow involved in it so I agreed with all these plans and what not. My job was to contact some of our old friends- like the Denali Coven, Rene who is Bella's Mom who lived in Florida and he husband Phil, Charlie who was Bella's Dad, and some of Bella's old friends- and invite them all to this party. I just needed to find out dates and times now.

This was all becoming such a headache. OH! And what should I get Bella for her birthday that can be from Esmé and I both?? Well, maybe I should let Esmé take care of that department.

After being bombarded with all this, my head was throbbing and I was about to lash out and kill someone if I couldn't just sit and rest.

Esmé was starting to see it in my eyes that I couldn't take much more so she lovingly suggested we go upstairs and watch a movie. That wasn't in my original plan but oh well! I am always a sucker for a good movie. So I decided to crawl into bed with my lovely wife and watch one of our favorite movies, Secondhand Lions. It was just incredible with some funny scenes and some sad not to mention the action!

We walked upstairs and I quickly popped the DVD into the DVD player and clicked play. Soon our huge TV's screen became covered with the movie.

As we watched the movie, Esmé had curled her self up against my chest and she began to daydream about who knows what! I just loved watching her!

**A/N: I hope you liked it!! My friend Bridget and I were up really late writing our separate stories and planned to post them at the exact same time. **

**I think the puppy/dog will first be mentioned in the next chapter I just need your input. What type of dog should it be? How old should it be? What should it's name be? **

**That's not too many questions… right? Please answer them all! Also please review this story!! I hope you liked it! Also don't hesitate to send me a PM (private message) or review giving me an idea!! I need as many ideas as I can possibly get and without your ideas… who knows what would happen to my writing!!! Special thanks to some of my very good friends who all have written some awesome stories that you should definitely read!! Their fanfics are ****CarsmeCarlislexEsme****, xoxoGossipGirl, and last but not least YoursTruly101. These three are my life!!! Thank you guys SO much!!!!!!!**


End file.
